


i guess they call it the sophomore slump

by elliottexe (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Thomas (Maze Runner), Gay Male Character, Gay Newt (Maze Runner), Group chat, High School, Insecure Newt (Maze Runner), M/M, Mutual Pining, Newt (Maze Runner) Has a Crush, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elliottexe
Summary: noot noot :: i mean this sincerely but please shut the fuck upminhoe :: make me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)it's brenda bitch :: kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)minhoe has renamed the chat to kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!× title taken from 'cigarette ahegao' by penelope scott
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**tommy** _has added_ **minhoe** _,_ **noot noot** _, and_ **it's brenda bitch** _to a group chat!_

 **tommy** _has_ _renamed_ _the_ _chat_ _to_ **hihi hello** _!_

**minhoe** :: thomas if ur gonna complain about how u want a boyfriend then im gonna leave

 **tommy** :: i mean i do want a boyfriend but thats not what this is about im just bored n craving death

 **it's brenda bitch** :: ah so ur hiding in the bathroom in detention what did u do this time

 **tommy** :: i punched gally 

**tommy** :: buT HE PROVOKED ME

 **noot noot** :: he called me a f*g, thats not really provoking anyone but me

 **tommy** :: but noot noot if anyone calls my friend a f*g then im gonna punch him okay noot noot

 **it's brenda bitch** :: omg omg omg omg is it happening

 **it's brenda bitch** :: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **tommy** :: brenda sh ut

 **it's brenda bitch** :: fine 😔✋

 **noot noot** :: i desire inclusion what are we talking about

 **tommy** :: nothing

 **it's brenda bitch** :: tommy's homosexuality

 **noot noot** :: the usual i see

 **noot noot** :: i am also a homosexual

 **minhoe** :: called it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **noot noot** :: i mean this sincerely but please shut the fuck up

 **minhoe** :: make me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **it's brenda bitch** :: kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**minhoe** _has renamed the chat to_ **kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _!_

**noot noot** :: bloody hell 

**tommy** :: but ur not the insanely cool jared kleinman

 **it's brenda bitch** :: excuse me

 **minhoe** :: what

 **tommy** :: i see i am the only theater kid here aight then 

**noot noot** :: WAIT TOMMY THATS FROM DEAR EVAN HANSEN RIGHT

 **tommy** :: yes,,

 **noot noot** :: SEE MINHO I _AM_ A GOOD FRIEND >:(

 **minhoe** :: okay noot noot ✋


	2. Chapter 2

**minhoe** :: guys sometimes i get nervous on airplanes

 **noot noot** :: no one here is licensed to prescribe you xanax

 **minhoe** :: another failed attempt i see

 **it's brenda bitch** :: huh

 **tommy** :: i let him watch a john mulaney special last night and now he wont shut up

 **minhoe** :: *three john mulaney specials

 **it's brenda bitch** :: dear god

 **noot noot** :: bloody hell

 **it's brenda bitch** :: noot noot

 **noot noot** :: what

 **it's brenda bitch** :: why do you say that so much it makes no sense

 **tommy** :: its a brotish thing he moved here from the uk in 7th grade remember 😩

 **tommy** :: *british

 **noot noot** :: no im brotish now

 **minhoe** :: land of the bros

 **it's brenda bitch** :: its not gay if you say no homo 💁

 **noot noot** :: nothing wrong with kissing the homies goodnight 😩

 **tommy** :: what have i done

 **noot noot** :: hypothetically

 **noot noot** :: i could make out with thomas but if i said no homo it wouldnt be gay

 **it's brenda bitch** :: thomas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **it's brenda bitch** :: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **tommy** :: why am i being used in that scenario sir

 **minhoe** :: k i n k y ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**tommy** _has renamed the chat to_ **children of jesus** _!_

**noot noot** :: do you want me to make out with minho

 **minhoe** :: bro ily in a homie way but only in a homie way 😩

 **it's brenda bitch** :: the bromance™ is real

 **noot noot** :: so its a no to platonically making out with minho 😔✋

 **tommy** :: 📢 normalize platonic making out please and thank you 😩

 **noot noot** :: id platonically make out with tommy

 **it's brenda bitch** :: omg omg omg thomas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **it's brenda bitch** :: thomas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **it's brenda bitch** :: tommy tommy tommy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **minhoe** :: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **tommy** :: fbsjkdjdkdk

 **it's brenda bitch** :: useless gay ✋


End file.
